Boys of Summer
by xNatsu
Summary: George czuje coś do brata. Coś, czego nie powinien czuć. Yaoi, Twincest, ale bardzo lekki, pocałunki.


_Hm, moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Wstawiam z ciężkim sercem i boje się strasznie.. ale nic, zobaczymy. :D_

Autor: fuckyeahshelby  
>Zgoda: w drodze<br>Tłumacz: xNatsu  
>Beta: cudowna i niepowtarzalna Fresz :*<br>Fandom: Harry Potter  
>Paring: GWFW  
>Rating: T<br>Ostrzeżenie: Yaoi, Twincest, ale bardzo lekki, pocałunki.

* * *

><p>George kochał takie dni jak te - słońce ogrzewało jasne, zielone pola, a na niebie nie było żadnej chmury.<br>Mama gotowała w kuchni przy szeroko otwartym oknie, a wesołe piosenki wydobywały się z przenośnego radia, które ojciec przyniósł z pracy. W taki dzień nawet Percy mógłby włożyć szorty i wyjść z pokoju. Jasne, on mógłby jedynie wyjść, usiąść i czytać pod drzewem, ale to już jakiś początek.  
>George spojrzał jednym okiem na Rona, Harry'ego i Hermionę, którzy za jabłonią popisywali się przed swoimi kolegami.<br>Hermiona miała na sobie mocno wycięty podkoszulek i krótkie szorty. Praktycznie mógł zobaczyć ślinę spływającą z ust Rona. Zanim spojrzał na Ginny, która ćwiczyła pojedynki z Charliem, przyglądał się dziwnemu tańcowi Harry'ego.  
>- Musisz trzymać stopy płasko na ziemi, bo jeśli przechylisz się do tyłu, siła zaklęcia wbije cię prosto w ziemię, dlatego musisz być pochylona do przodu.<br>Ginny warknęła, a jej włosy zaświeciły w palącym słońcu.  
>- Wiem, co robię, Charlie!<br>Charlie zaśmiał się, po czym rzucił zaklęcie, które zwaliło ją z nóg. Zanim jednak mogła uderzyć w ziemię, Weasley zamortyzował upadek.  
>George usłyszał zakradający się za nim głos.<br>- Hej, co robisz aż tutaj?  
>Rudzielec obrócił się i zobaczył swojego bliźniaka, stojącego przed nim. Słońce świeciło na jego wspaniale wyrzeźbione ciało, a promienie padające na włosy zmieniały je w żywy ogień.<br>George zaśmiał się, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie i kiwnął głową na Freda, by do niego dołączył.  
>- Bo jest cicho? I mama nie niepokoi mnie, kiedy tu jestem.<br>- Taa, bo jest zbyt leniwa, żeby tu przyjść. - Fred uśmiechnął się złośliwie, siadając po turecku obok brata.  
>George spojrzał na ciało chłopaka, czując jak jego łopatki napinają się w sposób, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić.<br>Jego 'sekretna mała fantazja' uwiedzenia bliźniaka wolno, ale pewnie, próbowała wydobyć się z gardła.  
>- Widziałeś Ginny próbującą pojedynkować się z Charliem? - George na chwilę oderwał się od patrzenia na ciało Freda i podziwiał umiejętności Charliego. - Nie ma żadnych szans, nie udało jej się jeszcze zablokować ani jednego czaru.<br>- Taak? - Fred skrzyżował nogi i zaczął bawić się pasmem jego czerwonych włosów, okręcając je wokół palca. - Chcesz iść?  
>- Ty... co? - George spojrzał na brata. Jego <em>marzeniem<em> byłoby pójście z nim. Wiedział, że to było złe, och, jak złe, ale już się tym nie przejmował. Spędził zbyt wiele nocy przysparzając sobie szkód przez swoje uczucia, karząc się za patrzenie na swojego bliźniaka w sposób, w jaki to robił.  
>Ale już go to nie obchodziło, pragnął Freda tak, jak <em>nie powinien<em> go pragnąć i nieważne, jak bardzo starał się zmienić swoje uczucia, nie potrafił. Zaakceptował fakt, że to było złe, ale także to, że każdy miał jakiś sekret, który był obrzydliwy lub niemoralny albo że zostanie potępiony. Był zakochany, oskarżcie go.  
>- Chcesz się pojedynkować? - zapytał Fred, tym razem odwracając twarz do brata. George spojrzał na niego tępo. - Wiesz, walka z użyciem magii...<br>George patrzył, jak usta brata się poruszają, wyobrażał je sobie na jego własnych... lub na czymś innym.  
>Te wargi mogłyby robić tak wspaniałe rzeczy, potrafił po prostu spojrzeć na kogoś i stwierdzić, czy był on dobry w łóżku, czy nie.<br>Fred wyglądał tak, jakby _był_ dobry w łóżku.  
>- Tak, przepraszam, byłem myślami gdzieś daleko - George zaśmiał się, otrząsając się z oszołomienia.<br>Boże, Fred wyglądał tak seksownie tylko w szortach. Zastanawiał się, ile kłopotów by sobie przysporzył, gdyby 'przypadkiem' uderzył w Freda zaklęciem powodującym znikniecie ubrania.  
>Chłopcy wstali i odsunęli się od siebie na dziesięć metrów.<br>Rozległ się głośny wrzask, bliźniaki odwrócili się w jego stronę i zobaczyli łysą Ginny i ryczącego ze śmiechu Charliego.  
>- Zabiję cię! - krzyknęła Ginny, rzucając różdżkę w trawę i ruszając w stronę starszego brata.<br>Charlie złapał jej latające pięści i przytrzymał ją mocno w ramionach tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć.  
>- Hej, hej! - zaśmiał się. – Pozwól mi odwrócić zaklęcie!<br>Ginny zrelaksowała się na tak długo, dopóki Charlie nie podniósł różdżki z podłogi i nie cofnął czaru.  
>- Nienawidzę cię - mruknęła Ginny, podnosząc różdżkę i ruszając jak burza w stronę domu.<br>Charlie spojrzał na nią zraniony.  
>- Nie chciałem, Gin. Ja tylko... - uciął w jednej chwili, kiedy Ginny odwróciła się w miejscu i rzuciła na jego nogi zaklęcie wiążące, a pomiędzy jej różowymi policzkami pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.<br>- Mam cię! - Rozpromieniła się, kiedy Charlie zaczął skakać bezradnie, zanim upadł na ziemię.  
>George błysnął uśmiechem do bliźniaka.<br>- Czy oni nie są słodcy?  
>Fred spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.<br>- George, są rodzeństwem, nie parą - ale w jego głosie było coś wesołego, coś, co George postanowił zbadać.  
>- Tak, ale założę się, że na świecie jest wielu ludzi, którzy zakochali się w swoim rodzeństwie. - George czuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska. Co on, na Merlina, robił? To miał być najgorszy sposób, żeby nakierować brata.<br>Poza tym, kto powiedział, że ma przyznać się bliźniakowi do tego, co czuje? Ten pomysł poszybował w dół listy, a w rzeczywistości nawet go na niej nie było. George _nigdy_ nie mógłby powiedzieć bratu jak się czuł, nie bez bycia zlinczowanym, wyklętym i zraniony. Nie, nie ma mowy.  
>Więc po co było to całe podpowiadanie? Dlaczego postawił się w tak niezręcznej sytuacji, z nadzieją, że Fred zrozumie, kiedy nawet nie chciał, żeby zrozumiał?<br>- Ciągle rozmawiamy o Ginny i Charliem? Bo jeśli tak, to jesteśmy obrzydliwi. - Fred podniósł brwi, a George dokończył w głowie: 'Ale jeśli to bylibyśmy my, to by takie nie było'.  
>- Nie, nie, zapomnij o nich. Chodzi mi głownie o to, czy uważasz, że to... złe? - George naprawdę musiał się zamknąć, zanim znowu powie coś głupiego.<br>- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Fred, siadając z powrotem na trawie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że do pojedynku jednak nie dojdzie. - Wszyscy to wiedzą - dokończył, ta sama niewinność w jego głosie co wcześniej była ukrytą wiadomością, a George musiał się dowiedzieć jaką.  
>- Tak. Racja. - George usiadł obok brata, przyciskając kolana do klatki piersiowej i zrywając źdźbła trawy. Słaby uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach. - Ale kto chciałby być jak wszyscy inni, co?<br>Fred uśmiechnął się głupawo.  
>- Więc teraz należysz do kazirodczej drużyny?<br>George czuł jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle. Nie lubił słowa 'kazirodztwo'. Brzmiało jak jakaś choroba. Wolał nazywać to uczucie do Freda mroczną fantazją, ukrytym grzechem. 'Kazirodztwo' było zbyt prawdziwe i szufladkowało go do jednej kategorii razem z ludźmi, którzy zakochali się w swoich siostrach, ojcach lub kuzynach. Ale uczucia George'a nie zaliczały się do tego przedziału, ponieważ ludzie _nie wiedzieli_ o jego uczuciach.  
>Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli nikt się nie dowie, nie będą mówili, że to złe, nikt się go nie wyprze i nikt nie pomyśli, że jest obrzydliwy. Zaplanował to doskonale.<br>Jedynym problemem było niepokazywanie swoich uczuć. Domyślał się, że skierowanie wzroku na coś innego niż klatka piersiowa jego brata byłoby dobrym początkiem.  
>Zadumał się.<br>- Nie. Jestem w drużynie 'płyn z prądem'.  
>- Racja. - Fred zaśmiał się krótko, przez co George stwierdził, że jeszcze nie zaszedł za daleko. - Więc jeśli rzuciłbym się na ciebie, próbując cię pocałować, też popłynąłbyś z prądem?<br>Wnętrzności George'a przewróciły się. Jego mózg stanął w płomieniach i czuł jak dym zatyka jego żyły, również je podpalając.  
>Miał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Powinien zaprzeczyć? Oczywiście, gdzieś w głębi chciał powiedzieć tak. Boże, tak! Ale Fred był jego bratem i to było prawdziwe, a George nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś prawdziwego, nie w tym temacie.<br>George zawsze podziwiał Freda z boku i to było w porządku tak długo, jak Fred się o tym nie dowiedział, bo nikt nie mógł zmusić George'a do podejmowania decyzji, których ten nie chciał podejmować.  
>Ale teraz Fred pytał go bezpośrednio i George głęboko w sercu znał odpowiedź, ale wiedział także, że ta odpowiedź była niemoralna i mogła być przyczyną zamieszania i ewentualnego morderstwa. Fred był jego bratem bliźniakiem, a George <em>nigdy<em> nie okłamał swojego bliźniaka, nie w ważnych sprawach.  
>Czy to było ważne?<br>Dla George'a było. Sprawiało, że jego serce eksplodowało, ale dla Freda była to tylko nic nie znacząca rozmowa. Więc George stwierdził, że może kłamstwo w takim momencie było w porządku.  
>Potem Fred znowu domyśliłby się, co dzieje się w głowie jego brata, więc zdecydował.<br>- Czy mam uznać twoje milczenie i wytrzeszczone oczy za znak, że jesteś oburzony, czy raczej że całkowicie mnie pragniesz? - zaśmiał się Fred, odpychając się do tyłu i opierając na łokciach, a cienka warstwa potu na jego ciele błysnęła w słońcu.  
>George próbował zrozumieć sens słów, które wypowiadał Fred, albo raczej zastanawiał się, jak je zatrzymać. To z pewnością nie było to, czego chciał, Fred sugerował coś, co było tylko żartem, ale jednak prawdą i jeśli okaże się, że to najprawdziwsza prawda... George nie był pewien, co zrobi, ale chyba nie chciał się dowiedzieć.<p>

- Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? - zapytał, nie myśląc, co mówi.  
>- George... - Fred spojrzał na niego i posłał mu ostrożny uśmiech - to naprawdę brzmi jakbyś mnie pragnął.<br>Tego było już za wiele, George nie mógł wytrzymać, było zbyt blisko tego, do czego _nie_ chciał dopuścić. Fred nabierał podejrzeń, a George właśnie zmarnował wspaniały dzień lata, który mógłby spędzić ze swoim półnagim bratem, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się wszystko spieprzyć przez fizyczne pokazanie bliźniakowi, że tak, pragnie go.  
>Zaczął odchodzić, ale Fred, jak to on, zaraz zerwał się na nogi.<br>- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że nie to chciał powiedzieć.  
>- Do środka? - George wzruszył ramionami z kompletnie czerwoną twarzą. - Muszę do toalety - skłamał.<br>- Wcale nie. Po prostu starasz się ode mnie uciec - zauważył Fred. - Dlaczego?  
>Dlaczego? Bo to bardzo krępujące i może z całą pewnością zrujnować wszystko?<br>George poczuł palące spojrzenie brata. To będzie długi dzień.  
>- Poczekaj chwilę. - Fred powoli kojarzył wszystkie fakty. - Ty...<br>Nie mógł dokończyć zdania, był zbyt zniesmaczony. George miał ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i popukać się nią po głowie.  
>- Nie - spróbował ostatni raz - Wszystko źle zrozumiałeś...<br>- Wcale nie. - Uczucia Freda były nie do odczytania, przez co George czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż gdyby był wściekły czy coś w tym stylu.  
>- Fred...<br>- Ty mnie _lubisz_, _naprawdę_ lubisz... - stwierdził Fred.  
>George zastanawiał się, dlaczego wciąż stoi, dlaczego wciąż jest żywy. Boże, dlaczego nie mógłby już umrzeć? Trwał w agonii, a w tle Ginny i Charlie śmiali się z czegoś. O mój Boże, Fred szedł w jego stronę.<br>Stój spokojnie, nie panikuj, nie uderz go i zdecydowanie _nie całuj go_.  
>- Przepraszam. - George zaczynał świrować. - Przepraszam, tak nie powinno być. - W rozpaczy docisnął pieści do oczu. - Przepraszam, jestem cholernie obrzydliwy, wiem...<br>- Wiem, że to taka twoja cecha, ale czy mógłbyś nie panikować przez sekundę? - zaśmiał się Fred.  
>Fred się śmiał? Dlaczego?<br>- Naprawdę rozmawiamy o tym, o czym myślę, że rozmawiamy? Bo jeśli tak, to to jest naprawdę dziwne...  
>Chyba będzie chory. Nie, on już taki jest. Miał ochotę przywalić bratu. Może gdyby go znokautował, mógłby zaprzeczyć, że to wszystko było tylko snem, a gdyby Fred cokolwiek powiedział, George mógłby go wyśmiać i powiedzieć, że powinien przestać brać narkotyki.<br>- Spójrz mi w oczy - powiedział Fred, podnosząc lekko podbródek brata.  
>Ogniste spojrzenie Freda spotkało się z mroźnym spojrzeniem George'a.<br>- Czy ty lubisz mnie... - Fred wziął głęboki oddech – w ponad braterski sposób?  
>Najgorszy moment w życiu George'a?<br>Bez wątpienia.  
>- Masz zamiar mnie uderzyć? - wymamrotał George, a jego skóra mrowiła pod dotykiem brata. – To w porządku, jeśli tak. Sam mam ochotę to zrobić.<br>- Nie mam zamiaru cię uderzyć - uśmiechnął się Fred. – Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie.  
>- Nie chcę na nie odpowiadać. - George odsunął się – Dlaczego to robisz?<br>- Robię 'co'? - zapytał Fred, tym razem bardziej poważnie.  
>- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? - George czuł, że jego oczy napełniają się łzami. O Boże, nie mógł teraz płakać, nie kiedy Fred wyglądał tak poważnie, a on sam był taki żałosny. - Dlaczego uważasz, że ta rozmowa cokolwiek znaczy?<br>- Oczywiście, że coś znaczy - Fred prawie krzyknął. – To jest ważna sprawa!  
>- Wiem! - George wbił paznokcie w kark. – Przez półtora roku zastanawiałem się, co z tym zrobić!<br>- Półtora roku? - Fred spojrzał na brata.  
>- Tak. Około półtora roku - wyznał George, nie potrafiąc okłamywać brata. Przynajmniej nie został jeszcze odrzucony ani pobity.<br>Fred stał, nie odzywając się. Odwrócił się i zaczął chodzić w kółko, a George powstrzymywał łzy, modląc się o zaklęcie, które mogłoby cofnąć czas. Zastanawiał się też, czy Hermiona ma jeszcze jej zmieniacz czasu.  
>- Dwa lata – wymamrotał Fred intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. – Dwa lata...<br>George pokręcił głową.  
>- Nie, półtora roku, to nie trwało aż tak długo.<br>- Nie, chodzi mi o to, że _JA lubię_ cię od dwóch lat, prawdopodobnie dłużej niż ty mnie.  
>- O czym ty mówisz? - George ciężko oddychał. Było gorąco i strasznie się pocił, a do tego bliźniak patrzył na niego z radością, a nie ze złością, jak tego oczekiwał.<br>- Naprawdę _lubię cię_ od dwóch lat – powtórzył Fred. – I chodzi mi o _ten sposób_ lubienia.  
>Żartował sobie? Próbował wkurzyć George'a, żeby wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę jakim psycholem tak naprawdę jest? To było straszne, a jednak genialne. George nie był pewien.<br>- Wiem. To popieprzone, _naprawdę_ popieprzone. Ale nic na to nie poradzę. Nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać, jeśli zapytasz mnie, co do ciebie czuję, powiem ci, żebyś lepiej nie pytał. A wcześniej myślałem, że to moja szansa, żeby coś powiedzieć, a potem ty powiedziałeś to pierwszy, a ja myślałem, wow, po tych wszystkich miesiącach... los mnie, ku***, kocha!  
>Szczęka George'a opadła. Przez ten cały czas jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to iść do brata i zapytać '<em>jak bardzo mnie lubisz?<em>' i to tak, jakby mógł dostać w zamian pocałunek.  
>- Co ty pieprzysz? - zapytał George ostrożnie. To na pewno musiał być sen. - Bo to naprawdę chore.<br>Fred uśmiechnął się lekko i walnął brata w ramię.  
>– Odwal się, ty też mnie lubisz! Nie rób ze mnie psychola.<br>- Cóż... ty lubisz mnie dłużej! - dokuczył mu George, nie mogąc pojąć, jak dobrze się w tym odnajduje.  
>Fred powstrzymał bezczelny uśmiech i pociągnął rudzielca na ziemię. Nie był świadomy tego, co robi, po prostu nie mógł znieść stania tam i patrzenia na swojego jakże uroczego brata, który ze zdenerwowania wyłamywał sobie w palce w sposób, który można było określić jako 'błagam–spraw–żeby–to–było–mniej-krepujące'. To doprowadzało go do szału.<br>George upadł na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem, głową uderzając w twarde podłoże. Ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do głowy, wykrzywiając twarz z bólu.  
>- O Boże. - Fred podniósł się na rękach, wciąż leżąc na bracie. – Zraniłem cię?<br>George kiwnął głowa, zaciskając oczy i bojąc się, że gdyby je otworzył, popłynęłyby z nich łzy. A przecież nie chciał wyjść na ofiarę.  
>- Powinienem był użyć zaklęcia amortyzującego. O Boże, ty krwawisz! - Fred zaczynał świrować, wreszcie zdobywając się na to, by zejść z brata. Łamał sobie głowę nad zaklęciem, które mogłoby bezboleśnie uleczyć rany.<br>Wyciągnął różdżkę z szortów, przykładając ją do rany na głowie George'a i mruknął 'Episkey'. Po kilku sekundach rana się zagoiła.  
>George wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, czekając aż jego skóra powróci do normalnej temperatury, po czym usiadł.<br>- Więc za co to było? - zaśmiał się  
>Fred przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, pozwalając ramionom zwisać bezwładnie wzdłuż nich.<br>- Nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak to planowałem - uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc jak Ginny i Charlie oddalają się. Chyba dał jej wygrać pojedynek, bo kulał na jedną nogę, a Ginny podskakiwała szczęśliwa, wymachując pięściami w powietrzu. Albo jednak z nim naprawdę wygrała, ale nie widział, co się dokładnie działo.  
>- A <em>jak<em> to zaplanowałeś? - George odważył się zapytać.  
>Spojrzał na bliźniaka, a on na niego. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, po chwili wbijając wzrok z powrotem w ziemię. Uśmiech gościł na ich twarzach.<br>- Wydaje mi się, że wiesz.  
>- Nie, powiedz mi - dokuczył George, a wielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego zarumienionej twarzy.<br>- Chciałem cię pocałować – odparł Fred z uśmiechem i wywrócił oczami. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał ukryć zdenerwowanie w swoim głosie, George i tak mógł je wyczuć.  
>- Racja. – Niewinnie przygryzł wargę. W której chwili ten dzień stał się tak idealny? - Zamiast tego dostałem wstrząsu mózgu – zaśmiał się, a Fred kilka razy otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, w końcu i tak patrząc na niego z przepraszającym uśmiechem. – To takie typowe. Nigdy nie kończysz tego, co zacząłeś - kontynuował George z wrednym uśmieszkiem, lecz przerwał, kiedy Fred dosłownie rzucił się na niego.<br>Tym razem Fred na pewno nie miał zamiaru go zranić.  
>George podniósł się do brata, który leżał na nim, przyciskając jego dłonie do ziemi.<br>Powoli, lecz pewnie, George splótł swoje palce z palcami brata, tak aby trzymali się za ręce.  
>Fred przestał się uśmiechać i spojrzał bratu głęboko w oczy.<br>- To jest złe - mruknął.  
>George położył dłoń na policzku brata i wziął głęboki oddech.<br>- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zdecydowanie nie. - Uśmiechnął się i podniósł głowę tak, że ich usta się zetknęły.  
>Fred pomyślał, że umarł i poszedł do nieba. Jego usta całowały usta George'a, a ten oddawał pocałunek. Marzył o tym tak długo, ale nigdy w życiu nie pomyślał, że to naprawdę mogłoby się zdarzyć. George przyciągnął brata bliżej i pocałował go z jeszcze większą pasją. Wreszcie mógł wylać z siebie wszystkie tęsknoty, które powstrzymywał przez tak długi czas.<p> 


End file.
